Coming to life
by InuPhoenix
Summary: its year 5 for the hogwarts trio, though there are 2 new teachers who are teaching DADA one harry knows the other he didnt have time to but now he has a second chance HP/CC HG/RW but thats not the point please R/R *finished!!!!!!!!!*
1. new DADA techers

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone  
  
A/n: this is one of those James comes back to life fics so if you don't like it then don't review cause im not gonna waste my time!!!!!  
  
Harry, Ron, and hermione where sitting in the great hall waiting for the feast to start. He was really hungry and wanted to get to bed. The sorting began and finished, Dumbeldore finally stood up and the whole hall cheered.  
  
"welcome to Hogwarts" Dumbeldore began "as for the usual, no one is allowed to go into the forbidden forest, no admission to Hogsmeade to all under 3rd year, and we have 2 new DADA teachers instead of the usual 1, now these 2 people are the last people who you thought would be teaching because one was a convicted murderer and one is supposed to be dead".  
  
At these last statements everyone in the great hall was staring at Dumbeldore who just smiled back at them.  
  
"Here they are and I ask you not to be shocked if possible, please rise you 2" Dumbeldore said to 2 dark cloaked figures that no one noticed.  
  
The 2 figures stood up and removed their cloaks and everyone gasped, Harry passed out.  
  
Before Harry passed out he saw his godfather Sirius and he couldn't believe it, it wasn't possible, he was positive he saw his father: James Harold Potter.  
  
a/n: im so sorry that this is super short but I promise that the other chappy's will be longer and flame if you must but be prepared to be flamed back and be prepared that they are going to be ignored. Please review!!! 


	2. introducing james and how it happened

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: This is when we introduce James to Harry. If u do not like it, then don't review it.  
  
After Harry passed out Dumbeldore, Ron, Hermione, cho, Sirus, and James, rushed Harry to the infirmary, and the whole hall was speechless. Some couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Harry groaned and opened his eyes, they where blurred, he found his glasses and put them on. Then had the breath knocked out of him, Hermione, and Cho launched themselves on Harry, and where pulled off again by Ron.  
  
Harry rubbed his forehead and said "what happened" and propped himself on his elbows.  
  
"You passed out Harry" Dumbeldore replied.  
  
"Why did I pass out again?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um well I don't think I can explain that, I think one of your DADA teachers can explain this" Dumbeldore made a space for the 2 DADA teachers to take. One of them made Harry's head spin the other almost made him pass out again.  
  
"Harry this summer Dumbeldore made a charm to awake the dead heirs of Hogwarts, it so happens that you and your father are the heirs of gryffindor so your dad is able to come back to life" Sirus explained  
  
"and thanks to Dumbeldore im allowed to make up for what happened and avenge your mother" James replied.  
  
"wait, how do I know that you're my real dad and not a deatheater?" Harry asked James  
  
James turned into a white stag, explained how you open and close the marauders map and about lily.  
  
Harry just stared and felt himself almost pass out again before Madame Pomfrey swooped over him and fed him purple liquid and he felt the sleepiness disappear.  
  
"s-so you're my d-d-d-dad" stuttered Harry and he felt a tear in his eye but didn't let it fall.  
  
James nodded his head.  
  
"I think its time to leave them alone" said Dumbeldore Ron, hermione, Sirus, left the room Dumbeldore almost left when he turned around and said "miss. chang please come with me"  
  
Harry didn't notice that cho was holding his hand for the past 5 minutes.  
  
"Don't worry cho" Harry whispered and she gently removed her hand and followed Dumbeldore out the door.  
  
Harry (still in his robes) sat Indian-style on his bed staring at his dad "I can't believe this" he said in a whisper he thought he could only here. He started to massage he temples and let his glasses slip off his nose and onto his lap.  
  
James just stood at the foot of the bed looking at his son, he felt horrible for missing out 15 years of his life he really wished that he and lily was there to help him but for what he had, a porky uncle, a despicable aunt and a cousin that James didn't have time to meet.  
  
"Sorry Harry" James said to his son.  
  
Harry put his glasses on and looked at his dad who was staring at the bedpost. "What did you say dad" that word was very foreign on Harry's lips.  
  
"I said I was sorry Harry, for missing out 15 years of your life" James replied still staring at the bedpost.  
  
"Why its not your fault it was peter pettigrew's, don't blame yourself" said Harry and put on bitterness when he said Peter's day (who wouldn't)  
  
James looked up and smiled at Harry and said "how much like your mother you are"  
  
Harry grinned at this, "did you get to see moony?"  
  
"nope but on Hogsmeade weekend im gonna surprise him, any idea's how" said James while sitting down on the end of the bed.  
  
"I can send Hedwig my owl and say that Sirus was let off and to meet us in the three broomsticks for a celebration?"  
  
"Yeah, that would lure him in" James laughed  
  
"when did you come back to us" Harry asked  
  
James sighed and said "well I don't know where I was, but I was with your mother we where about to reach the light when I was pulled back and your mother was pulled forward and I felt solid ground beneath my feet and I saw Dumbeldore and teacher's around me he helped me to my feet and said welcome back James, I went to see Sirus he freaked but was happy, then we went and got his name cleared, then we went back to hog warts and this is how far we got" replied James tears in his eyes and smiling to Harry  
  
"So you don't know what happened to mum?" said Harry a bit teary-eyed  
  
"Nope I hope she's alright though" replied James tears flowing steadily  
  
"Im sorry dad but I might have something that would cheer you up" said Harry and they left to gryffindor tower.  
A/n: like I said this is much longer than my first one and thank you snow devil ill try to have the next chapter up a.s.a.p.  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Beside the fire and harry's gift

Disclaimer: I don't Harry potter or the characters  
  
A/n: Thanks so much to: kitty, dark queen of roses, dolphingurl, stromelf, s@bre bl@ck, narcissa, and Jessie + snow devil, for reviewing for my story. I feel SO loved ::sniffles::  
  
James and Harry made their way to the fat lady, Harry was pointing out some stuff that was new and told him about his4 years at Hogwarts; James was sad and proud of his son for doing so well in danger.  
  
When they came to the fat lady she smiled and said, "Hello professor potter, Harry I think you'll be happy with what's happening inside and please don't interrupt I have a feeling you've been waiting for this to happen for a LONG time".  
  
Harry gave her the password "life's surprises" and let the two of them enter.  
  
Harry was about to go up the stair's to his dorms when he recognized the outlines of Harry's friends sitting in front of the fire talking in hushed voices.  
  
"I wonder if Harry will be alright with his father being alive and all?" hermione asked Ron her voice a little sad.  
  
"He'll be fine, he'll probably be happy to have someone in his parents come back" Ron told hermione.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so" hermione said doubt with doubt in her voice.  
  
"You know its cute to watch you pout and worry at the same time" Ron said as he turned to hermione  
  
"You too!" replied hermione now facing Ron laughing softly.  
  
"do you remember last year, about that fight I had with you about Krum and saying that I really wanted to take you but you went with that BEEP Krum" Ron asked hermione.  
  
"Yeah" hermione replied her voice a little peeved for saying BEEP.  
  
"well I was really trying to say that I." the last word Ron tried to say he mumbled.  
  
"what Ron?" hermione asked Ron leaning closer to him to hear properly.  
  
"I tried to say that I l-l-l-l-love you" replied Ron looking down as he said this.  
  
"y-y-you really do Ron?" hermione asked Ron.  
  
"yeah, I do" replied Ron he sniffed.  
  
"Oh. Ron, ive waited forever for you to say that to me, and I wanted to tell you that I never went to krums house ive broken up with him the last day of the 4th year cause I hoped that I could tell you this year but you said it first" replied hermione she had happy tears down her face.  
  
Ron put I finger under her chin and propped her head up and pulled her in for their first kiss together.  
  
Harry and James (in the shadows watching them) were shocked but for Harry he was really happy and put an arm out to stop his dad from walking towards them.  
  
Hermione and Ron left to go to their dorms and hermione gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into her dorm, and Ron left for his.  
  
Harry and James made their way for Harry's dorm and when they entered they saw Ron laying on his bed, eyes closed, and a huge grin on his face and he jumped when Harry and James entered the dorm.  
  
"hey Harry, professor potter, Harry why is your dad here?" Ron asked Harry  
  
"I wanted to give him something and show him some old things" replied Harry grinning at Ron.  
  
"ok let me help you" said Ron and they opened Harry's trunk; James kneeling by them, curious.  
  
Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak and James smiled at Harry and said "you keep it" and he put it on the bed.  
  
Harry also pulled out the marauders map and they had fun looking at all the dots.  
  
Then Harry showed his dad the firebolt and James was impressed on how the brooms changed. (The last and newest broom that James knew was the comet 260's)  
  
After James laid the firebolt gently down, Harry pulled out the leather- bound photo album and said "here dad, this is your present".  
  
James opened to the first page and looked at a picture that had him self Harry as a bay and lily waving at the photo taker.  
  
"Thank you Harry, goodnight" said James as he clapped his son on the shoulder.  
  
"your welcome dad" replied Harry and he was really happy that his dad liked the album.  
  
James left the common room and after he left, Harry turned to Ron, "so Ron what did you and hermione do after Dumbeldore turned to leave?  
A/n: sorry but I had to do it, so how do you think Ron will reply please review!!!!! 


	4. explanations and the first lesson

Disclaimer: um do I really have to say it.  
  
"..well after Dumbeldore told us to leave we went back to gryffindor tower and then we talked" Ron started  
  
"Yeah and?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Then I complimented her and we talked some more" Ron paused again going very red.  
  
"AND?" Harry teetering on the edge of his four-poster bed.  
  
"Then we kissed and I walked her to her dorm and now here I am" Ron started going very, very red.  
  
Harry fell off the bed with a sickening "crunch" at the word "kissed", he surfaced with a smile and he said "finally!!! You know how long I was waiting for that sort of thing to happen??? I thought this wouldn't happen till 7th year!!!"  
  
"It's not that big of a deal" Ron stated facing Harry and couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"Oh yes it is!!!" Harry practically screamed.  
  
"Its just now I don't know how to face her tomorrow with lessons starting and all" Ron stated the smile disappearing.  
  
"Don't look at me Ron, I have troubles getting cho to notice me but I can talk to hermione tomorrow if you want" replied Harry  
  
"Your not having troubles with cho mate" replied Ron to Harry's statement.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"well while you were out of it she was sitting the closest to you and was very worried and I swear she really cares for you just talk to her and get it over with cause I have this strange feeling that she dose like you just as much as you like her" Ron replied.  
  
"yeah I guess, well we better get to bed class tomorrow and I don't want to fall asleep in DADA class now do I?" Harry replied getting into the bed.  
  
"Yeah I guess good night" replied Ron now getting into his own bed and turning out the light.  
  
"Yeah goodnight" replied Harry and went to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Here are your time-tables" said hermione as she passed Ron and Harry there class schedules.  
  
Ron and hermione were sitting next to each other and Harry sat opposite of them, they were looking sideways at each other in a lovey-dovey way Harry noted.  
  
"We have DADA first with wow, the slytherins, that's a first" said hermione.  
  
"Yeah I guess so" replied Ron.  
  
"They better not disrupt the class" said Harry who narrowed his eyes at the sinister thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Ron and hermione took the front and center seat in front of the teacher's desks. Malfoy, Crabbe, and goyle took the desk near the door.  
  
James and Sirius filed into the room.  
  
"Welcome class" James replied cheerfully to the class.  
  
"Hello professor potter and professor black" the class replied.  
  
"now I know that im supposed to be dead and that professor black here is suppose to be a murderer, but im alive and he's innocent so don't worry" James chuckled.  
  
No one laughed but stared at the front of the room.  
  
"Wait till my father here's about this" draco's cold sneer said.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy" replied Harry in a Whisper only Harry could here.  
  
"Now for today's lesson we will be practicing some good defense spells so put away your books and pull out your wands" said James smiling at the class.  
  
Everyone put there books in the bags and took out there wands.  
  
"Now Sirius im thinking we should teach them the shield spell but I cant remember the incantation so can you take it from ???" James asked Sirius.  
  
"sure, now the incantation is "esnefed", but to make it work you must draw a z with your wand now Harry come here and we'll try it out on you first?" Sirius stated and asked Harry at the same time.  
  
"Sure" Harry replied, and he got up and stood 13ft from Sirius.  
  
"Now a soon as I cast my spell Harry you block it ok?" Sirus asked Harry.  
  
"Ok" said Harry as he got posed.  
  
"Petrificus totalus" Sirius bellowed.  
  
"Esnefed" Harry bellowed back, as he said that a silver sword with a name encrusted on it (cough, cough, godric gryffindor cough, cough) and it stopped Sirius's spell in mid-air and made it disappear, but when it disappeared the sword and the name did too.  
  
"well done Harry 20 points to gryffindor" Sirus said, and Harry sat down.  
  
"big deal, potter made a sword appear and the whole class goes wild" draco said not bothering to keep his voice down.  
  
"that would be 20points from slytherin mr.malfoy" Sirius said to Malfoy "for speaking out of term and insulting another students work".  
  
Harry watched as other students did the "esnefed" spell while Sirius did "petrificus totalus" so far only Harry, Ron, and hermione were the only ones able to make the shield appear. Though they did have a good laugh when Malfoy got the full body bind.  
  
The lesson was over too soon for the whole class (except perhaps Malfoy, crabbe and goyle) the bell rang.  
  
"Harry can you come over here for a moment?" James asked his son.  
  
"yeah dad?" Harry asked.  
  
"you did an excellent job to day with your defense spell, how about lunch with me today in my office and bring Ron and hermione if you want I wouldn't mind knowing them better too, better get to charms see you at lunch Harry" said James and waved Harry good-bye, Harry waved back and he went to catch up with Ron and hermione.  
  
A/n: well there ya go and if you have ant questions or and ideas e-m me at: pheonixqueen121@cs.com and in the subject put QUESTION or IDEA and remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. sidetracked, lunch, and a new friend

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!!!! It all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.  
  
A/n: thank to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
When Harry went to catch up with Ron and hermione, cho called him over.  
  
"Harry" cho cried to him "come here for a moment".  
  
Harry walked over to her, "what's up???"  
  
"Oh I was just wondering if you were alright and all" said cho, she blushed.  
  
"Yeah im fine im actually really happy that my dad's alive" replied Harry.  
  
"Oh that's good, were are you off to?" asked cho  
  
"Charms then lunch with my dad, why don't you join me, my dad, Ron, and hermione for lunch?" Harry stated and asked cho.  
  
"Sure that would be great" cho replied.  
  
"Meet me at the DADA classroom" replied Harry.  
  
"Ok see you later" cho said as she began to walk away.  
  
"Ok bye" replied Harry and walked to charms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~charms classroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what held you up Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"I got sidetracked" replied Harry "cho asked me if I was alright and I invited her to lunch with us and my dad and she accepted." Replied Harry, he blushed.  
  
"Oh that's good killing 2 birds with one stone" hermione stated and asked Harry  
  
He gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Your getting to know your dad and cho better" hermione replied.  
  
"Yeah I guess" Harry replied and thought that the bell couldn't ring fast enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minute's later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell rang and Harry Ron and hermione went for the DADA classroom where they met cho and James. "Hey Harry, Ron, hermione" cho said.  
  
"Hey cho" Harry Ron and hermione replied.  
  
James appeared in the doorway, "come on in" he waved his hand in where a wooden picnic table and some chairs where.  
  
"Um dad I also invited cho to join us if its ok with you" Harry asked James.  
  
"No problem the more people I know the better" James stated.  
  
They sat down and Sirius joined them, "what are we having I haven't had a proper meal since last night"  
  
Everyone rolled there eyes.  
  
"Sandwiches and pumpkin juice what else???" James stated.  
  
"They haven't changed the menu since the start of this school" Sirius moaned.  
  
"So it's still good food" Harry told Sirius.  
  
"Yeah I suppose" Sirius said but was a lot happier when the plates filled.  
  
James and Sirius started talking about their days at Hogwarts and the constant jokes they played on snape and Malfoy senior.  
  
Then Harry Ron and hermione launched into their past 4 years at Hogwarts and Harry told his dad all about the time with the dursleys and the tri- wizard tournament tasks.  
  
Cho was very shocked on how brave Harry was and gave the trio more respect now that he knew them better and realized that Harry was a lot more person than cedric ever was.  
  
"Well I suggest that you all get to your classes other wise the other teachers will be after my blood" said James.  
  
"Yeah we better get to class thanks dad" Harry said  
  
"Yeah thank-you professor potter" hermione, Ron and cho said.  
  
"That's alright kids anytime" and with that Harry, Ron, hermione, and cho left with a final wave and they left for COMC.  
  
"Hey cho why are you coming with us" hermione asked cho.  
  
"Well if truth be told I didn't do so good last year on my exams so I was held back" cho said, she blushed out of embarrassment.  
  
"That's okay we'll help you" hermione told cho.  
  
"Thanks you guys" said cho "all my friends left me cause of this"  
  
"They aren't good enough then we'll be your friends if you want" Harry told her.  
  
"Yeah we'll be your friends" hermione and Ron said at the same time.  
  
Cho just nodded her head and from that moment on cho became friends with the trio.  
  
A/n: ok I know that the ending is a little cheesy but there is a reason why I made cho stay back and you'll find out why and some of you might have already guessed and I want her to be friends with the trio sry but I really did. And remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. tryouts and gryffindor vs slytherin

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!!!!  
  
A/n: I never wrote a quidditch match so im just going by the way I read it.  
  
2 weeks later Harry was called over to Fred and George and they said, "Harry we need to pull the team out for the try-outs for a new keeper and we need to vote for a new captain".  
  
"Why don't we do this after supper since today is Friday we can have a lie- in tomorrow?"  
  
Harry said.  
  
"Yeah that's a good Idea ill pull out the team and why don't you ask Ron as well to come out, so he could try out for keeper?" said Fred.  
  
"Yeah ill tell him don't worry, see you guys later" Harry said and started to walk to transfiguration.  
  
"Yeah, bye Harry" and they headed off in the opposite direction to DADA.  
  
Just as they were entering the transfiguration classroom Harry pulled Ron aside. "Ron, tonight were holding try-outs for keepers do you want to try- out?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah of course" replied Ron.  
  
They took seats and started jabbering about quidditch while they were supposed to transfigure a chair to a hare. While cho and hermione were sitting behind them cho was having a little trouble.  
  
"Err..herm I think I didn't do it right" cho said while biting her nails.  
  
Indeed she did it wrong, she turned it into a recliner not a kitchen chair.  
  
"What happened???" hermione asked cho.  
  
"I must have said it wrong or something, I said renilcer" said cho nervously.  
  
"That's your problem its riahc not renilcer you must have gotten 2 lessons messed up or something" said hermione "try it again"  
  
Cho tapped her wand to the recliner and said "riahc" and the recliner immediately turned into a chair.  
  
"Good job cho you'll get to 6th year for sure this year" said hermione.  
  
"Thanks herm" said cho and gave hermione a nice smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after supper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok before we choose on a captain we need to give out try-outs k guys?" Harry said to Ron, Neville, Seamus, dean, and Colin.  
  
They all nodded their heads.  
  
"Ok, Colin why don't you go first?" Harry said staring at the clipboard in his hands with his broomstick over his shoulder.  
  
Colin got on his broomstick and flew to the goals, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina were able to put 5 goals past him, and he only blocked one.  
  
"Ok Colin take a breather, Seamus lets see you try" said Harry sadly Seamus fell off his broom and was taken to the hospital by Colin.  
  
"Dean go on up" said Harry.  
  
"He didn't block one  
  
Neville he lost control of his broom and he didn't block one as well.'  
  
"Alrighty Ron your next" said Harry.  
  
Ron got up there and saved every thing that was thrown at him including a piece of dirt and mud that accidentally came off of Alicia's shoes.  
  
"ok, you guys all did very well but you cant all be keeper so out of hard and long thought we decided on Ron to be the new gryffindor keeper but don't worry we'll have plenty more try-outs next year" said Harry. Every one but Ron and the team went back to the castle.  
  
"Ok now that, that is done and over with lets pick captain" said George.  
  
"here put down who you think would be a good captain and put and give it to George, we'll have professor potter take care of tallying the votes" said Fred.  
  
Harry whipped around and saw his dad and Sirius he didn't see them but they were watching from the stands the whole time.  
  
Harry took a piece of parchment and put down George, he always seemed able to cope with stuff like this then Harry gave his vote to George, he collected everyone's then gave them to Harry's dad.  
  
"Ok here are the votes, vote one: George, 2: Fred, 3: Harry, 4: Harry, 5: Harry, 6: Harry and 7: George" said James he was smiling broadly with the results. "Congratulations Harry you're the new captain"  
  
Harry was numbed shock and felt people clapping his back for congratulations and e.t.c.  
  
"Well better head up to the castle tomorrow you have a whole weekend and on Monday you have your first match of the season gryffindor versus slytherin" said James.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday evening dumbeldores office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my how could this be albus" said professor mcgonagall in complete shock.  
  
"She is the heir so she can come back Minerva" said Dumbeldore.  
  
"But do you think it wise to do this albus the poor boy had enough shocks to last him a life time" said mcgonagall.  
  
"She's essential and im sure that this is all for the best Minerva" said Dumbeldore firmly.  
  
"When can this be done???" asked mcgonagall now eagerly.  
  
"Christmas eve" said Dumbeldore a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Should we tell James?" asked mcgonagall.  
  
"No we shall not tell them and im trusting you with this Minerva no slips or hints at all" said Dumbeldore firmly.  
  
"Well only 2 days and Harry and James will be shocked beyond belief" said mcgonagall  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~quidditch Monday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ready team" said Harry  
  
They all nodded their heads and said at the same time "break"  
  
Lee Jordan's voice sounded over the field "welcome to the first quidditch game of the season slytherin versus gryffindor" a heard of people dressed in scarlet sounded and cheered as the team walked onto the field.  
  
"This year we have a new captain for gryffindor, Harry potter, the seeker for gryffindor for the past 5 years and a new keeper Ron weasley" everyone from gryffindor screamed with delight; slytherins booed and hissed.  
  
"now comes out the one of the new DADA teachers and refereeing for today's match, James potter, father of Harry potter and was dead for 15 years, he also freed Sirius black the other DADA who is also a- Jordan are you doing a report on the new DADA teachers get on with the commentary" interrupted professor mcgonagall.  
  
"Sorry professor just giving some background info. On the referee" said Jordan.  
  
"The bludgers are up followed by the snitch the quaffle is released and the game begins, the quaffle is taken by Alicia spinet of gryffindor ducks the keeper and scores 10 points to gryffindor, oh no the quaffle is taken by slytherin captain Marcus flint and he s-no excellent saving by new keeper Ron weasley. Oh my" gasped Jordan.  
  
Harry and draco were going into a spectacular dive and Harry pulled up but with a sickening crack draco sunk into the ground and Harry raised his clutched fist triumphantly he caught the golden snitch.  
  
Everyone came down to the field and congratulated Harry, his dad and Sirius clapped their hands on each shoulder while Harry glimpsed Ron and hermione in the distance; they were snogging passionately, Harry allowed himself a grin cho came through the crowd and whispered in his ear "congratulations Mr. potter" before giving Harry his first kiss in the world in front of the school. Harry felt warmth over take him and hugged cho closer to him everyone cheered even his dad which he only knew for 3 months.  
  
Right their that second Harry felt the best he had a new and sweet girlfriend Ron and hermione finally realized that they loved each other and he new nothing could be better than this he said to himself.  
Or can it???  
A/n. there ya go chappy 6 I hoped you guys liked it and tell me what you thought about the quidditch match and what's this talk of someone important???? Stay tuned to find out and if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me im always open for more ideas Remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! 


	7. a christmas carol part I

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
A/n: thanks to all my reviewer's you guys are the greatest  
  
It was Christmas Eve all around Hogwarts, the snow was falling softly the cardinals were twittering around and the DADA teachers, the trio, and cho were the only people left at Hogwarts except for Dumbeldore and the other teachers of course.  
  
The last weekend before break Harry, Ron, hermione, cho, James, and Sirius went down to the 3 broomsticks to meet Remus and he nearly passed out when he saw James. All of them spent 4 hours catching up and James continually asked about his werewolf condition which was finally gone so he could no longer transform into a werewolf but could still turn into a wolf (he became an animagus after he found out he could no longer transform).  
  
Cho was gonna stay in gryffindor tower with hermione in the girls dorms since they were the only ones left and Dumbeldore gave them permission. When the 4 of them were going back to the tower they saw a notice pinned up on the bulletin board and they read the notice which said: "to all remaining students, on Christmas the rest of the school 4th years and up will be coming back to school for a Christmas dance on Christmas evening, please wear all dress robes enjoy your quiet hours ~professor mcgonagall." But they read that first day of break.  
  
Now Christmas Eve. Everyone (including James and Sirius) were sitting in front of the fire roasting everything they could slip in a roasting fork, and James and Sirius were talking about the times they pranked snape and Malfoy.  
  
When they finished talking Harry asked them all "would you guys like going down to hagrids we haven't seen him in awhile"  
  
They all nodded and set off to hagrids.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back in dumbeldores office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Minerva its time to cook the potion do you have the supplies?" Dumbeldore asked mcgonagall  
  
"yes albus" she replied while laying out a vial of Harry's blood, a silver and blue ring, and a hair of Voldemorts that they got off of Harry's robes from last year.  
  
Dumbeldore started reciting and adding the ingredients.  
  
"Blood of your child you will live mortally, symbol of ancestor you reclaim your duties, hair of enemy who took your life, now with life granted from the heavens YOU WILL RISE"  
  
at these last words the potion frothed and bubbled then made blue mist blinding Dumbeldore and mcgonagall it cleared and a soft moaning sounded.  
  
"Whe-where am I?" asked the thing that popped out of the potion.  
  
"Welcome back my dear friend" said Dumbeldore reaching out a hand, this person grasped it.  
  
"Hello albus" this friend replied.  
  
"Lily I think I need to up-date you on a few things, first your not dead anymore your alive, second James came back to life and dose not know your alive, third you saved your son and Voldemort did not succeed on killing him, and fourth its Christmas eve." Said Dumbeldore.  
  
Lily was shocked on how this old man could answer her questions with out her asking. She now asked "may I go see my husband and 15 year old son?"  
  
"no lily im sry but you may not now, though tomorrow morning I think that it will be better if you surprise you family" said Dumbeldore his eyes twinkling, "you will be spending the night in my guest chamber if you would like to though I don't think there would be any other place for you to sleep now come to think of it"  
  
"Don't worry Dumbeldore I understand your plan, now, what time is it?" lily asked.  
  
"Its 9 o'clock and I have all your belongings in my guest chamber, but I would suggest you say hi to Minerva here and I would like you to take up the post of charms since poor flitwick resigned just before break" said Dumbeldore.  
  
"Id love to be the new charms teacher sir" replied lily and went to talk to Minerva who was shocked sitting on the couch in the corner by fawkes who immediately perched himself upon lily's knee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back in James and Sirius' sleeping chambers~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James was staring at a photo in the album that Harry gave him, it was the picture of him and lily at their wedding, and he let a tear escape him.  
  
"What's wrong buddy?" asked a concerned Sirius.  
  
"Nothing, just remembering lily that's all" said a sniffling James.  
  
"Prongs, move on, you have a son who spent 15years without his parents and you know that is hard on him but he lasted and he's grateful to have his father back who knows lily is probably looking down on you now trying to tell you to go to him and make him happy with what miracle of a gift that he received" said Sirius.  
  
"Yea I guess your right but it would be so much better if lily was with me now and all 3 of us were so happy."  
  
"Yea but be happy with what you got and who you have and you will feel better" said Sirius.  
  
"You know your copying of a greeting card right?" joked James.  
  
"Yea but who cares" laughed Sirius.  
  
"well we better get to bed goodnight padfoot" said James while getting into his bed.  
  
"yea goodnight prongs" said Sirius getting into his own bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~gryffindor tower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron, hermione, and cho were sitting in front of the fire humming the same Christmas carol:  
  
Have a very merry Christmas,  
  
It's the best time of the year,  
  
I don't know if there will be snow but there will be lots of cheer,  
  
Have a very merry Christmas,  
  
And trust me it will be bright,  
  
And white,  
  
Ron joked with Harry and cho and sang loudly:  
  
Oh ho the mistletoe,  
  
Hung up by Harry,  
  
Waiting patiently for cho,  
  
And imagining how happy he'll be,  
  
This earned a kiss on the cheek from hermione who thought he was being sweet, yet 2 pillows in the face from 2 cheery red Harry and cho's.  
  
"im gonna kill you mentally" said Harry.  
  
"and ill be helping him" said cho who picked up 2 more pillows and brought them crashing down on Ron.  
  
"Oh this means war" bellowed Ron and hermione because cho misaimed and hit hermione on accident. So there ended up being a full-fledged pillow fight till10:00 pm.  
  
Well that was fun and all but we better be getting to bed" said a tired yet laughing Ron.  
  
"yea come on Ron, good night girls" said Harry while he and Ron headed up to the boys dorms.  
  
"yea goodnight" said cho and hermione, giving their boyfriends kisses on the cheek's before hurrying into the girls dorms.  
  
Ron and Harry headed to the boys dorms and collapsed on their beds not bothering to get undressed.  
A/n: well their ya go, all the potters' are alive, Harry and cho are going to the dance, Ron and hermione are going to the dance. (I know that I didn't put that in the story but I hoped you assumed it) and how are Harry and James gonna react when lily comes to see them and remain with them Christmas morning??? Stay tuned to find out and ill have the new chappy a.s.a.p. ~pheonixflames121 


	8. a christmas carol part II

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/n: I thank all my reviewers from the start and jocylen who helped me here ~: )  
  
The next day, Christmas day Harry, Ron, hermione, cho, Sirius and James were in the gryffindor common room opening presents.  
  
Harry received a box of chocolate frogs from hermione, a guide to wizard chess from Ron, his usual sweater and fudge from mrs.weasley, a picture frame that had Harry and cho after Harry's quidditch game, a book on pranks and how to not get caught from Sirius, from his dad he got a miniature field like wood's only it had little players on broomsticks so you could see the mood of the situation and everything, and from hagrid he received a guide to monsters.  
  
Ron received his sweater from his mom, a box of dungbombs from Harry, a picture of himself and hermione (obviously taken by Harry) of them kissing, a keepers guide from James, a monsters guide from hagrid (anyone seeing a pattern here???) a box of honeydukes best chocolate from Sirius, and a chudley cannons keeper guide from cho.  
  
Hermione received a silver locket that had the same picture that hermione gave Ron from Ron, book worms of our time from Harry, girls guide to boys from cho (she had a copy herself that she got last year from one of her ex- best friends) a biography on morgana a famous witch from James, some bertie bott's every flavor beans from Sirius and a guide to monsters from hagrid and of course the whole sweater routine from mrs.weasley.  
  
Cho received a gold locket from Harry that had her and Harry kissing at the quidditch game, a box of honeydukes best chocolate from hermione, from Ron she got a Christmas carol book that was reworded for "a very merry Christmas", a guide to monsters from hagrid, a box of chocolate frogs from James, and a box of fili's from Sirius.  
  
James and Sirius didn't open their presents yet and let the kids have a go first but started after having a good laugh at all the mushy-gushy stuff that the kids gave each other that started a pillow fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~dumbeldores office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is it time sir?" asked lily impatient to see James and Harry.  
  
"Just about lily" replied Dumbeldore giving her that smile and blue-eyed twinkle that he always dose.  
  
"Now we have to decide how your going to make an appearance and obviously I cant wrap you up so were going to do an invisibility spell ok lily???" said Dumbeldore.  
  
"Why would I need to be wrapped up?" asked lily.  
  
"Because it's a surprise remember?" sighed Dumbeldore.  
  
"Yes albus I clearly do" replied lily.  
  
"Now let's get this show ion the robe" said Dumbeldore before bellowing "imaparis sightus"  
  
Lily disappeared and they made there way to the gryffindor common room.  
  
Dumbeldore peered in letting lily go first and she slinked to a shadow.  
  
"Having a merry Christmas" asked Dumbeldore smiling at the furious pillow fighters making lily shake with silent laughter.  
  
"Yes sir" said the bedraggled group still giggling.  
  
"Well I have something that will hopefully make your Christmas brighter but its really for Harry and James yet it will help you all" said Dumbeldore smiling at the shocked looks.  
  
"Now to get over the suspense I present to you an old friend" said Dumbeldore. That was lily's cue, still invisible she walked up eagerly next to Dumbeldore who whispered "appearus nearus" and as if caught in a breeze her body became visible and her hair whipped out behind her.  
  
As she appeared the room went deadly silent Harry was plain out shocked, James looked identical.  
  
"lily" James said in a whisper, she nodded her head.  
  
He walked forward so quickly and pulled her into a tight embrace, she felt him shake with tears of joy silently crying into her hair.  
  
"welcome home" he whispered gently taking his tear stained face from her head to kiss her gently.  
  
he pulled away reluctantly standing next to her their fingers interlaced.  
  
Harry walked forward not blinking staring at his mothers face he looked as if petrified, he seen her many times, in the mirror of erised, priori incantatem, he knew how his mother looked and as if some mother-son magic was placed the day he was born he new this was his mother not a deatheater in disguise but his full flesh and bone mother standing right in front of him.  
  
He walked into her open arms and cried on her shoulder, she whispered "shhh" gently into his ear in a reassuring way and gently rocked him on the spot while standing up.  
  
They pulled apart reluctantly and she looked at him fondly and studied him, he looked like his father jet-black hair that stood up in the back that lay on his head messily, he had her bright green eyes, he was slightly muscley from playing quidditch and what saddened her was the lightning shape scar on his forehead  
  
He studied her back, she had his green eyes her thin posture and knobbly knees, he saw her dark red hair that was almost brown, and she was very beautiful in his opinion.  
  
"That must have hurt" she said in a joking tone while tracing his scar with her finger.  
  
He didn't reply just nodded weakly.  
  
"I presume Voldemort didn't leave you alone like I told not to" said lily softly and felt horrible about what Voldemort did to her son.  
  
"Now why don't we sit down and let me explain" but as they made for the chairs Sirius (obviously lily didn't see him) popped into view.  
  
"No, no, not Sirius anybody but Sirius. ok" joked lily doing that whole desperate to get away thing. But she hugged him anyway.  
  
"Anywho lets get this over and done with ok" sighed Dumbeldore.  
  
Everyone got into chairs by the fire, since there were only 4 chairs Harry, Ron, hermione, and cho sat on the floor just in front of lily and James.  
  
"now, when Hogwarts was started the 4 founders' were very happy and a merry bunch until slytherin wanted to be more precise about the students thus the chamber of secrets yet it was found and now blocked though their was a more different side, gryffindor, ravenclaw, and hufflepuff made a prophecy against evil though slytherin made of nothing but evil couldn't join, gryffindor and ravenclaw were the best of friends and t grew more than that but sadly the yellow disease killed them before they could marry so that's why more gryffindors and ravenclaws go more together then with the other houses" said Dumbeldore.  
  
"But how did lily get back sir" asked James, every one wheeled around and stared at him waiting for the answer.  
  
He sighed "the potion I made for you and lily, James, was called the heir potion, an invention of mine, I needed the blood of your son, hair of your enemy, the powerful object that your important heir possessed, to call you back from the dead and reunite your body together so you could not be a ghost though for the potion I have destroyed the instructions so it could not fall into the wrong hands" said Dumbeldore.  
  
"But that means lily's an heir?" asked James. "Yes James she's the heir of ravenclaw" stated Dumbeldore.  
  
"I know that im the heir of gryffindor so that means" said James.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry is a double heir" stated James.  
  
"What?! Ok then how come in gryffindor not ravenclaw?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because your father's genes are stronger than your mothers because his family stayed all witch/wizard and didn't marry muggles" stated Dumbeldore.  
  
"Oooooookkkkkkkkkk" said Harry a little confused yet understanded it.  
  
"I think ill retire to my office and let you guys finish un-wrapping your presents" said Dumbeldore and left.  
  
Everyone started asking lily questions immediately but put a hand up to stop the questions "actually I want to know what happened to Harry after we died, and where he went, and why Sirius doesn't look like the guy I remember from way back when" said lily.  
  
"I went to the dursleys and was kicked around like a football by Dudley" stated Harry.  
  
"Then we will just have to stop by their house now wont we James?" said lily turning to her husband.  
  
"Yes we must and see this whale of a son of theirs" said James with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"I went to azkaban because I was charged with treachery and murder, young peter blew up the street and blamed me and pretended to kill himself the day after you guys died I sent 13 years in that ruddy jail yet lived cause I kept my sanity, escaped and Harry and his friends have helped me ever since" stated Sirius.  
  
"oh Sirius im sorry that had to happen to you but if we ever catch that rat ill kill him with my bare hands" said lily.  
  
"Don't worry lils everything will be fine" said Sirius.  
  
"Now I must get to know you 3" said lily pointing to Ron, hermione and cho.  
  
They spent an hour or 2 catching up Harry telling his mum that he and cho were going out she didn't have anything against it she really liked cho. Hermione and lily got along great, they talked about different books. She also enjoyed Ron's company but for some reason he reminded lily of Sirius at that age.  
  
They changed the subject to the ball that was going to be that night when James asked lily.  
  
"Do you wanna go to the ball with me?" asked James.  
  
"Yes duder head who else would I go with snape?" joked lily.  
  
"No, though I still think he has that crush on you" said James which earned him a pillow to the head from lily.  
  
"EW, snape liked you?" said all the children.  
  
"Unfortunately...yes" said lily making a face at the very thought.  
A/n: okay I know that wasn't much of and ending but I wanted to put that in lolz, how will snape react when he lays eyes on lily for the second time? How will the school react stay tuned for more and don't worry ill have the next chappy up a.s.a.p.  
  
~pheonixflames121 


	9. The Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
A/n: thanks to all my reviewers and jocylen for giving me tips and ideas!!!  
  
That night it all 3 girls were in the dormitories doing all that stuff and hermione was being stubborn as usual.  
  
"Why herm?" asked cho who was the one arguing with her.  
  
"I wouldn't mind showing natural beauty" stated hermione.  
  
"But still don't you want Ron to be happy that he has a beautiful date?" asked cho.  
  
"He likes me like this any other time why this time be so different?" ask hermione.  
  
"Ugh all right you convinced me but at least can I do your hair?" asked cho.  
  
"Sure that is if you can do anything with it" said hermione making cho and lily burst out laughing.  
  
"Im s-sure we can do something with it" replied cho in-between laughs.  
  
"Why don't you guys mess me up that way we can decide what to do with both of you" stated lily.  
  
"Ok Mrs. potter but be warned Im not that good with hair" said hermione.  
  
"Call me lily except when were in class then call me professor lily" said lily.  
  
"Alright cho get me done and over with" sighed hermione.  
  
They tried many styles with magic she liked her hair in a bun but lily and cho wanted it down this time. Cho put some sleekeasys potion and her hair making it straight and shiny. Then they made it wavy. Surprisingly she liked it.  
  
Then they moved onto cho who wanted her face done (lily did this) her robes were navy blue to match her eyes so they put blue metallic eye-liner on, and a little shimmer gloss, they put her hair straight and put in temporary blue streaks.  
  
Cho and hermione had fun with lily, they put her hair down, she had forest green robes (they matched Harry's) that matched her eyes so they did her eye-shadow a emerald green and that was it.  
  
They had white shirts and skirts under their dress robes and went down to meet Harry, Ron, James, and Sirius.  
  
When they came down they looked happy and shocked when they saw their dates and went to meet them.  
  
"You look nice herm" said Ron who now had midnight blue robes (lighter than cho's)  
  
"Thanks" said hermione beaming at Ron taking his offered  
  
"You look stunning" said Harry.  
  
"And you too" said cho who took his offered arm.  
  
"Well you look as beautiful as I remember you" said James putting an arm out for lily to take.  
  
"Thank you and you look just as handsome as I remember you" said lily taking his arm.  
  
They all headed down to the floor Harry, cho, Ron, and hermione going off to their own tables. James, lily and Sirius going to the head tables. When they reached the table everyone looked at lily Dumbeldore of course told them that she's back to life but it was still a shock to see her, snape on the other hand avoided her gaze and talked to Madame pince though every now and then stole a glance at her. James and lily were talking about what they were going to do after the school year, they wanted to move back to godric's hollow and they wanted to "visit" the dursleys but they would have to arrive appropriately and sadly godric's hollow was still ruins though that wasn't a big problem.  
  
Harry and cho were just talking and getting to know each other better and the shock of Harry's mother coming back to life.  
  
"I still can't believe it that im not an orphan anymore and that im free of the dursleys" exclaimed Harry.  
  
Ron and hermione were just gibbering.  
  
When Dumbeldore cleared the tables and flicked his wand, music sounded.  
  
`When im next to you I feel true love`  
  
"May I have this dance" James asked lily holding out a hand for her to take.  
  
"of course" said a glowing lily.  
  
`Burning deeply and so sweetly, I- love-, you oooo`  
  
They went to the dance floor and they started doing the slow waltz.  
  
`When im next to you it feels so real`  
  
Lily laid her head on his chest listening to his heart while watching Harry, Ron, cho, and hermione dance and laugh.  
  
`Were meant to be together and forevermore, it's true, I love you.`  
  
The song ended and a new one sounded, but after the song ended James laid a kiss in her hair, she felt herself blushing but she felt so comfortable. Sirius wanted to dance with her and they did but it was a crazy jig.  
  
After dancing with James, Sirius, James, James, Harry, James she sat down sweaty and red but she wasn't the only one. She took the most available chair, which happened to be next to snape.  
  
"Hello lily" said snape calmly.  
  
"Hello severus long time no see" said lily cheerfully.  
  
"Where's James" he sneered.  
  
Lily stopped grinning "why?" she asked.  
  
"Never mind just wondering" said snape coolly.  
  
"o.k." said lily utterly confused.  
  
"c'mon" said snape leading her to the Yule garden.  
  
"Why are we here" asked lily.  
  
"Cause I want to talk" said snape.  
  
"Ok what about" said lily sitting down on a bench.  
  
"how in all the world did you pick James" said snape staring at her coldly.  
  
Lily was taken aback but answered coolly and truthfully "because I love him and he loves me and I know that he would do anything to protect me and that I know ill be with him till the end of our 2nd time"  
  
"You know you chose a complete loser" sneered snape.  
  
That was too much she stood up and balled her fists "how dare you" lily whispered deathly. "Who else would I choose you?" she spat at snape anger filling her up.  
  
"Well, yea I know im better than potter" snape said.  
  
"No your not, James died to keep me and Harry safe and I know what you would do run with your tail between your legs letting me and Harry die" lily spat at snape and dashed to the castle and ran to no one but James.  
  
"Lils what's wrong" cooed James looking at her mad and tear stained face.  
  
"Snape was asking me why I married you and I told him why and then he said that you were and loser and he just made me really mad and practically insulted me and I back lashed him" said lily.  
  
James felt absolute anger rise in him "don't worry lils ill talk to him" James started to rock lily on the spot and let her cry into his dress robes.  
  
Harry spotted the scene and his crying mother and he and cho rushed over to them.  
  
"dad what's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"just something that hurt your mothers feelings, Harry, will you stay with her I half to talk to snape" James said while stroking lily's hair in a reassured way.  
  
"sure dad" said Harry, he and cho brought her over to a table and did what ever they could to cheer her up, just and James left he saw Ron and hermione rush over before entering the garden.  
  
He saw snape sitting on a bench. "snape" James roared at snape.  
  
"what did you do to lily, you filthy piece of slime how dare you make cry" James spat.  
  
"all I did was tell her what a loser she married" said snape.  
  
James grabbed the front of his robes their faces a good 3 inches apart.  
  
"how dare you, you better leave her alone or else ill make your life a living night mare and you do anything to Harry ill do the same" spat and snarled James.  
  
"sure" said snape and wriggled out of his grip.  
  
"you better" James called after snape and walked back to lily.  
  
A/n: wow James is really mad oh and everything that was italicized or bold belongs to me so no copying oh and I need suggestions so pweese put suggestions in your reviews!!!! And remember to.REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!! 


	10. a new day and a another lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own hp it all belongs to J.K.R.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* the next morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius were sitting at the head table looking over everyone's heads and talking about the ball; new rumors arising but no one heard of the lily and snape's fight...yet. James caught lily staring at the students whispering and telling lies/rumors.  
  
"Lils?" asked James snapping lily out of thought.  
  
"Mmm" said lily not taking her eyes off the students.  
  
"What are you looking at" said James looking at the students like lily.  
  
"Nothing I was just thinking" said lily.  
  
"Well what were you thinking about?" asked James.  
  
"About how students and kids at this age swap rumors and hurt others" said lily bitterly.  
  
"Yea, unfortunately that happens but we can't do anything about it" said James.  
  
"I know, have you read some of that c**p that skeeter woman wrote about our son, I can't believe what she wrote about innocent people" said lily taking her eyes off her husband and on to her son and his friends.  
  
"Yes Harry showed them to me and hermione found out how she did it and forced that woman not to write for a year" laughed James.  
  
"Well that's good" said lily taking her eyes away from Harry and back to her husband.  
  
Lily unfortunately didn't notice that people were staring at her and not swapping rumors but talking about her and that everyone was asking Harry if that was his mum or not.  
  
Professor Dumbeldore stood up, the hall fell silent and everyone's attention fell onto him.  
  
"well if any of you noticed that professor flitwick is not here and that a woman is here instead, well that woman is Mrs. Lily Marie Evans Potter or professor potter" Dumbeldore paused and more whispers were heard." Prof. Flitwick resigned due to a health problem and at that current time lily was brought back to life so she will be your new charms professor and fortunately that happens to be her specialty. But as for the confusing part of the 2 professor potter's please call them professor lily and Professor James thank-you" Dumbeldore sat down and people were trying to get a better look at lily.  
  
The bell rang signaling the start of classes and the teachers and students headed to their classrooms.  
  
Lily and James kissed before going in opposite directions promising each other lunch.  
  
Lily entered her class and sat down behind her desk bringing out her lesson plans and schedule and for happiness Harry, Ron, hermione, and cho were going to be in her first class but so would Malfoy, Crabbe, and goyle.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting lesson" lily said to herself and waited for her class to arrive.  
  
Harry and Ron were in the desk up front, cho and hermione right behind them, they arrived 2minutes before everyone else.  
  
"Welcome to my first lesson" lily started. "Please call me prof. lily and yes im Harry's mother I came back from the dead and no I wont tell you what's up there, so please don't waste my time and yours, also if there is any fooling around or any profanity or uncalled behavior it will be reported, house-points will be taken away, and you will serve detention with me supervising you cut the grass all over the grounds the muggle way with a pair of scissors" said lily reminding her students of professor mcgonagall.  
  
"Today we will be working on a entrancing/hypnotizing charm, now who can give me the back-round on that charm?" asked lily.  
  
Of course hermiones hand went up before anyone else's. "The entrancing charm is more commonly known and the seductive charm and is more used for match-making, its brother is the unforgivable the imperious. Though this charm is related to one of the unforgivable's it is weaker and is not punished by law" stated hermione.  
  
"Well done Ms. Granger 10 points to gryffindor, now you will be telling your partner to do stuff like bunny-hop around the room or something like that NOT KILLING THEMSELEVES OR JUMPING OUT A WINDOW!!!, now the incantation is "evitcudes" now try that out on your partner" said lily.  
  
Lily heard "evitcudes" from different levels of voices and from different people. Harry and hermione got that down quick because Ron and cho were hopping around the room with the look of trance on their faces. Also Harry had this mischievous look in his eyes that James sometimes had when he thought of something bad. Lily saw Ron go over to hermione and kiss her on the cheek and making hermione go a brilliant shade of red, Harry lifted the charm and had the look of triumph on his face and gave his "im innocent" look, and poor Ron confused on what he did but hermione kissed him on the cheek back making them both go red.  
  
Hermione (realizing what Harry did) made cho kiss Harry on the cheek and vice-versa.  
  
Lily watching the scene laughed at the 4 kids and remembered the time Sirius did that to James and Remus did that to lily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh James HOW could you have said that" screeched a 17-year-old lily.  
  
"How could I have said WHAT? Lily" bellowed a 17-year-old James back to lily.  
  
"That you wouldn't miss me James we've been going out for 5 years and you wouldn't miss me that is cold James" cried lily.  
  
"I said I needn't miss you lily you wouldn't even let me finish" said James an accused look on his face.  
  
"They mean the same thing and since tonight is our last night at Hogwarts I can't believe you! Im going to bed" said lily turning to the girl's dorms and James heading to the boys dorms.  
  
Remus and Sirius were listening in a corner because James wanted them there for moral support for something he wanted to do. They gave each other startled looks and both whispered "evitcudes" pointing their wands at either lily or James. James heard a faint voice in his ear while reality was gently swiped away `James you knucklehead your gonna let her go ugh I can't believe you just go over to her and apologize and propose you knucklehead NOW`  
  
Lily heard Remus' voice in her head `c'mon lily give him a chance to explain and please do the right thing`  
  
James obeyed Sirius' command and caught lily before she opened her dormitory door.  
  
"Lily please let me explain im sorry if what I said offended you but I couldn't find any other way to have said that forgive me" said James as he pulled his best puppy-dog pout out for her.  
  
Lily just took one look at that face and immediately melted and replied "of course James you don't think I wouldn't?! You knucklehead" replied lily the last part in a joke way.  
  
He also did what he wanted to do for some time, he pulled her down to the empty common room and sat her in the couch right next to the fire and put her hand in his.  
  
"Lily I loved you forever and I know that you might think that were too young but I want you to accept this" he pulled out a little square box with a medium sized emerald on a golden band and said "lily evans will you marry me?"  
  
Lily burst into tears and replied "yes James of course".......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*end of flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mum? MUM?!" yelled Harry "help?!"  
  
"Hmm, what?!" lily said while snapping back into reality.  
  
"Err you might want to stop Malfoy from jumping out the window" said Harry sheepishly while pointing at the window.  
  
"Oh my heavens" said lily while whipping out her wand "noitnetta".  
  
Malfoy stopped moving and was pulled back to his seat by lily.  
  
"Who is your partner Mr. Malfoy?" asked lily.  
  
Malfoy pointed to pansy talking to her friend Joy.  
  
"Miss Parkinson do you think that was funny?!" asked lily.  
  
"To an extent yes" said pansy.  
  
"50 points from slytherin for putting another student in danger and you will have to give me a 1,000 word essay on seductive charms and it will be 50% of your grade" said lily her lips tight from anger.  
  
"Yes prof. lily" said pansy while looking at her books.  
  
"good" said lily her nostrils flared "now ill leave the lesson here for today just read the paragraph on seductive charms and summarize for me and pansy your report is due tomorrow thank-you" she dismissed the class "oh and Harry please come here for a moment?" lily asked.  
  
"Yea mum?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dumbeldore wants to see us and your father after supper so please come up his office after supper" said lily.  
  
"Ok mum see ya later" said Harry and waved while he walked out the door leaving his mum to deal with a couple of first years.  
A/n: okey doke how was that and what do you guys think of the flashback and pweese review no one has so far for the next chappy but pweety pweese review ::sniff:: but anywho thanks to jocylen for ideas and the next chappy is important so pweese pay attention. ~pheonixflames121. 


	11. sadness of attack and shocking news

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter  
  
A/n: thanks to all my reviewers and major thanks to jocylen for ideas and remember to review!!!  
  
During dinner everyone was talking about their new charms lessons so far the slytherins hated them but everyone else loved them. Ron and hermione were talking contently and the same for Harry and cho. Lily and James were talking up at the table.  
  
"Now James can you at least eat your spaghetti the normal way, WITHOUT slurping it?" asked lily impatiently.  
  
James slurped up some noodles and smiled at lily. "Now lils why would I do that?" James asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
Lily hit him jokingly on the shoulder and continued to eat when they heard a loud explosion and a blood red light filled the great hall. The students got up and were about to exit when Dumbeldore stood up and shouted over the bustle.  
  
"Students stay were you are prefects stand guard at the doors and obey the teachers who will be remaining." Said Dumbeldore "lily, James I must ask you to stay here and guard the students, the rest of us will go to the source of the explosion"  
  
"Of course albus" said lily already moving to the students that were starting to get hysterical.  
  
Dumbeldore and the other teachers went out to the great hall and out to the grounds.  
  
"Dad, were do you think the explosion is?" asked Harry about 2 hours later around 9:00.  
  
"I have no clue Harry" said James while stretching his back at the same time.  
  
"James" started lily "wasn't today the 4th year visit to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Oh dear" said James.  
  
Just as James was about to go out the grounds to Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore came through the doors with about 30 students coming in after him either shaken or hurt. Madame Pomfrey started right away. "Madame Pomfrey there is something else" said Dumbeldore. He showed her 2 stretchers with 2 motionless students on it.  
  
"Holy s**t" whispered Madame Pomfrey. She immediately took there pulses and then she tried some reviving spells but they laid there motionless still.  
  
Ron, hermione, Harry and cho rushed over as soon as they recognized to bright red hair.  
  
"Ginny" whispered Ron looking green in the face. Hermione had tears streaming down her face and grasped Ron's upper arm for support. Harry just glanced and looked away a gaunt face overtook his cho just silently cried and did her best to calm everyone down. Lily and James (just like Harry) adopted gaunt faces and just stared at the 2 bodies.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey please take them to the hospital wing" said Dumbeldore "professor mcgonagall please do all you can for the weasleys and friends of Ginny and Colin" professor mcgonagall nodded her head and lead Ron, hermione, and cho away.  
  
Lily, James, Harry please follow me" said Dumbeldore.  
  
Lily put an arm around her son and rubbed his shoulder doing all she could to comfort her son.  
  
Dumbeldore led him to his office and sat down behind his desk, Fawkes rested himself upon Harry's knee.  
  
"I must say that the explosion came from Hogsmeade, the attack came from Voldemort and this is really the reason why I called you but now we must make haste" said Dumbeldore surveying them through his half-moon glasses.  
  
"What must we do sir?" asked Harry.  
  
"We must find the heir of hufflepuff" said Dumbeldore.  
  
"Who is it" asked James.  
  
"Unfortunately he is a muggle well he is muggleborn, see his parents didn't want him to come so I have a knowledge potion ready for him" said Dumbeldore.  
  
"Well who is he" asked lily.  
  
"His name is dudelious dursley" said Dumbeldore trying to fight back a smile.  
  
"WHAT?!" cried lily, James and Harry.  
  
"Yep Dudley is the heir of hufflepuff so we need him here a.s.a.p." said Dumbeldore moving towards the fireplace pulling out a violet sack and threw some glittering dust into the fire making it green.  
  
"Well James just last night you said you wanted to see my sister so what an opportunity to do so" said lily smirking a bit.  
  
"I guess so but who wants to bet that petty passes out hen she sees her sister" joked James.  
  
"I do" said Harry going along with the joke.  
  
"Good luck to you guys" said Dumbeldore and if you have any trouble please call me and ill be right there" said Dumbeldore.  
  
"Ok" said lily stepping into the fire and shouted "4 privet drive".  
  
"See ya in a few" said James "4 privet drive".  
  
"This should be a scream" said Harry "4 privet drive".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the dursleys~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dudley was home for break watching TV in the living room when he heard muffled pounding on the fireplace that they repaired by re-boarding it. Dudley stared at it and heard 2 more thumps and screamed "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
"Dudders what's wrong?" asked petunia.  
  
"There are noises behind the boards" said Dudley highly petrified.  
  
"Aunt Petunia" said a muffled scream from Harry.  
  
"Wha-who are you" screamed aunt petunia at the boards.  
  
"Were getting no where" said James; muffled "detsalb".  
  
Bits of wood and brick flew everywhere and expelling 3 people.  
  
Lily disentangled herself from her husband and her son and stood up, "hello dearest sister" said lily sarcastically.  
  
"What did you call me" said aunt petunia.  
  
"Sister, now don't tell me you don't recognize your own sister lily" said lily trying her best not to burst out laughing.  
  
"No your not" said aunt petunia bewildered "she was murdered and we had to take care of that urchin of hers" saying the last part with utter disgust.  
  
"You mean me?" said Harry innocently.  
  
"What Harry you're here as well?" asked aunt petunia.  
  
"Yea and so is my dad" said Harry his eyes narrowing with annoyance.  
  
"but h-how can your parents be alive?" asked aunt petunia.  
  
"remember petty were abnormal `freaks` a.k.a. magic folk we can do what ever we can that is permitable through the law so if we can come back to life we can" said lily.  
  
"Yea dearest sister-in-law were alive and kicking" said James.  
  
"Thank god now we don't have to do anything with Harry anymore" said petunia.  
  
"Well yea but that doesn't mean that you don't have anything to do with magic sis" said lily.  
  
"Why is that" asked aunt petunia.  
  
"Your son is necessary for our world for he is the heir of hufflepuff through you, cause remember you're my step-sister so your mother was the heir of hufflepuff" said lily.  
  
"How and why is that" asked aunt petunia.  
  
So lily and James + Harry launched into the reason why Dudley is needed and why lily and James are alive again.  
  
"Oh my, fine you may take him but I want him to be in the best of care" said aunt petunia flattening the hair on her son.  
  
"He will be treated like any other student there" said James narrowing his eyes.  
  
"oh and dearest sister Harry has given me some info. About his life here now why wasn't he treated properly and why has he been dressed un- properly?" asked lily her voice rising with anger.  
  
"W-well...err...um" stuttered aunt petunia.  
  
"sorry petty but im going to have to make sure that you will pay for treating my child like that so be afraid, be very afraid" said lily.  
  
Aunt petunia just nodded her head.  
  
"we should get going" said James.  
  
"yea" started lily "c'mon Harry; Dudley"  
  
James took out a drawstring bag and threw some powder into the fire and stepped in and shouted "Hogwarts"  
  
Lily stepped in, winked at her sister and shouted "Hogwarts"  
  
"come here Dudley" started Harry, " step into the fire" Dudley stepped into the fire "now shout 'Hogwarts" said Harry.  
  
"Hogwarts" shouted Dudley.  
  
"bye aunty" said Harry "Hogwarts" shouted Harry and disappeared into the hurling green flames leaving a shocked aunt petunia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at Hogwarts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily and James were dusting off their robes when Dudley fell flat on his face, lily helped him up. "You ok Dudley???" asked lily "yea" grunted Dudley just as Harry stumbled into the headmaster's room.  
  
"good" started Dumbeldore surveying them especially Dudley, that must have been successful now I would say that tomorrow that Dudley will be sorted tomorrow and tomorrow he will also drink the potion now I suggest you go to bed and Harry I would say that is you do your best to comfort your friends I believe Ron is near nervous breakdown and also Dudley will be spending the night on a spare camp bed in your dorms good luck and good night" and with that Harry and the rest of them headed to bed or to comfort.  
A/n: now how many people saw that coming but I thought it would bring spice to my story. If you have suggestions please e-m me at pheonixqueen121@cs.com or put it in your review. 


	12. ruff friday and quidditch saturday

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter  
  
A/n: thank-u guys so much for being so nice to me though no suggestions ( please someone I would like to see your ideas!!! Also im very happy that people are like my ideas I was expecting flames but thank you so much and the 45th-50th people who review will be included into my story so put a name or nick-name for yourself !!!!!  
  
When Harry and Dudley got back to the common room (and thank god for that because Dudley was annoying Harry by screaming when he saw a picture move) they saw Ron and hermione sitting by the fire, hermione was doing her best to comfort Ron by rubbing his hand a putting soothing words in his ear. Cho was sitting in a armchair that she moved in front of him putting a comforting hand on his knee. Looking sympathetic for him Harry went over to Ron leaving Dudley at the portrait hole.  
  
"It's alright Ron" said Harry in a comforting way.  
  
"No it's not" said Ron "Ginny's..dead my little sister you know I thought I would go before her I guess not"  
  
"Ron, it's alright you can't change what already happened but we could make it better" said hermione.  
  
"I know, I just want to be alone" and with that Ron went upstairs to the dorm.  
  
The 3 of them looked hopelessly at his back as he went to bed. This wasn't the best Tuesday that he had.  
  
Dudley cleared his throat to show he was there.  
  
"Uh guys this is my cousin Dudley" said Harry in a less-than-happy-like- annoyance voice.  
  
"Um Harry isn't he a muggle?" asked hermione.  
  
"Nope he's a wizard" said Harry.  
  
"Nice to meet you" hermione said to Dudley.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" said Dudley he picked up her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Hermione withdrew her hand took out a handkerchief and wiped her hand dry.  
  
"Hermione is rons girlfriend Dudley" said Harry glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Oh.." Said Dudley looking forlorn that is until he saw cho.  
  
"Hi?" said cho looking a little frightened.  
  
"Hello fair lady" said Dudley and kissed her hand.  
  
"Oh and Dudley cho's my girlfriend" said Harry now feeling a sudden urge to hit Dudley in the face but instead put a secure hand around her waist.  
  
"Yep that's right" said cho putting a hand on Harry's.  
  
"Well Harry" said Dudley changing the subject "were do you sleep in this freak place?"  
  
"first of all you're a pupil at this `freak` place, second of all you sleep in the dorms with me, Ron, Neville, seamus, and dean look for the door that says 5th year dorms" said Harry.  
  
"Goodnight then" said Dudley and headed up the stairwell.  
  
"Ugh that boy has problems" said cho while wiping her hand with antibacterial soap from her purse.  
  
"Im sorry cho but he's family though if he dose kiss you or hermione ill be not-family-like" said Harry anger in his voice.  
  
"Well I should turn in" said cho heading for the portrait hole to go back to ravenclaw dorms (she snuck in with Ron and hermione)  
  
"Alright" said Harry but before she left Harry kissed her good-night and whispered "sweet dreams"  
  
"And the same to you" and with that cho left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dudley was now getting used to the castle but is still clueless about Harry's world he didn't even understand quidditch much the less heard of it!  
  
Harry, Ron, hermione, and cho went to Ginny's funeral Harry spoke; Ron spoke; and hermione spoke, cho didn't speak 'cause she didn't know Ginny that well but was there for moral support. Though the funeral did some good Ron seemed to be back to his funny, laughing, happy self.  
  
Dudley was shoving down his 30th pancake when Hedwig landed in front of him. He relieved Hedwig of the letter and offered her his toast krums which she took.  
  
The letter read:  
  
Dear gryffindor quidditch captain:  
  
Hufflepuff captain has informed me that you will not be playing them because of the team has caught the flu and will not be able to play, instead you'll be playing ravenclaw for the cup,  
  
Sincerely yours, Professor. Albus Dumbeldore  
  
"Just great" sighed Harry "im playing against my girlfriends house what fun will this be"  
  
Ron noticed the peeved look on Harry's face "what's wrong Harry?"  
  
"Were playing ravenclaw for the cup" said Harry irritably.  
  
"Oh no isn't cho the captain???" hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Yep" said Harry he sighed again.  
  
"Oh dear I wonder how cho is going to take it" said hermione.  
  
"Im sure she'll take it fine herm" said Ron.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Dudley.  
  
"Well I have to play cho's team at quidditch for the cup" said Harry looking over at ravenclaw table.  
  
"What's quidditch?" asked Dudley. Ron snorted out of shock that Dudley didn't know what quidditch was.  
  
"It's a sport played on broomsticks you will see a match tomorrow" said Harry.  
  
Cho came over to Harry "Harry can I speak to you for a sec."  
  
"Sure" said Harry getting up from the table and followed her out into the hall.  
  
"Harry, do you know that were playing against each other tomorrow?" asked cho.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes" said Harry.  
  
"what are we going to do if you guys win then my house will think that I let you win and if you guys lose then your house would think you let me win" said cho. "Maybe I should back out of the tournament"  
  
"No cho don't do that" said Harry firmly. "we have to do this another way"  
  
"Why don't we write out a document showing that we did our best to win and that we didn't let the other win?" asked cho.  
  
"Yea I think that might do it, ill get hermione" said Harry.  
  
a few minutes later Harry was dragging hermione out to the hall with some parchment a quill and a bottle of ink.  
  
Hermione wrote on the document:  
  
This document is to show the agreement between Harry Potter and cho chang that they swear that they did not let each other win witnessed by hermione granger.  
  
X Harry Potter  
  
X Cho Chang  
  
"There that should do it" said hermione grinning at the legal document." I'll hold on to this for you so that it doesn't get lost or doesn't get ruined; ill show this to Madame Hooch before the match tomorrow"  
  
"Ok thanks herm" said Harry as hermione turned to go the gryffindor common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day the quidditch match~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
lee Jordan's voice sounded over the stands "welcome to our final match of the season, ravenclaw vs. gryffindor and this is trouble for captain Harry potter who's girlfriend is the captain of r- JORDAN WILL YOU FOR ONCE EXIT THE PLAYERS PERSONAL LIVES?!" screamed professor mcgonagall.  
  
"sure professor" said lee "the players line the field as the referee professor James walks out onto the field, who has gotten his wife lily potter back from the g- JORDAN IM WARNING YOU!!!" screamed professor mcgonagall.  
  
"The bludgers are up, followed by the golden snitch" said lee  
  
"Captains shake hands" yelled James.  
  
Cho and Harry smiled at each other before shaking friends and the teams nodded their heads behind there backs to show that they all will play a fair game.  
  
"Mount your brooms" yelled James as Harry and cho walked away from each other.  
  
"Wheeeeeeee" went James whistle as 14 brooms rose into the air.  
  
"The quaffle is released... AND THE GAME BEGINS!!!" said lee.  
  
"Quaffle immediately taken by Angelina Johnson. Weaves through the beaters ducks a bludgers and SCORES 10-0 to gryffindor" said lee.  
  
~~~meanwhile 50 ft. up in the air~~~  
  
Harry was looking and squinting for the snitch cho was tailing him (sound familiar???)  
  
The 2 teams were gaining neck and neck but when the ravenclaw team came up 150 pts higher than gryffindor Harry saw the snitch.  
  
He dove weaving and concentrating on that glimmer of gold when he took his hand off the broom and grasped the tiny snitch. He flew to the ground.  
  
His team came flying down and Jordan was shouting over the cheers "GRYFFINDOR AND RAVENCLAW TIED WHO SAW THAT COMING?!"  
  
Cho swooped down and kissed Harry on the cheek hermione came over and kissed Ron full frontal.  
  
Lily hugged her son knocking the wind out f him James just clapped his shoulder and said "that's my boy"  
  
Dumbeldore came out to the field and passed the cup to Harry and cho who raised both raised it high into the air.  
A?n: okey doke I kno that my quidditch game was kinda short and.blah but hey give some slack lolz pweety pweese review and the plot thickens next chappy. 


	13. foes found, loved one kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter it belongs to j.k. Rowling and congrads to her and her new baby David.  
  
A/n: so far only 4 people will be in the next chappy though if u guys only gave me one more they would be introduced in this chappy but congrads to: Dark queen of roses, dolphingurl, kitty, and snowdevil please put the name u want to use in ur reviews.  
  
Harry and cho's winning of the quidditch cup only lasted for a week or 2 though the routine has fallen to its normal pace.  
  
It was a Hogsmeade weekend for the 5th years Harry, cho, Ron, and hermione went to honeydukes for honey shakes and then to the 3 broomsticks before heading back to the castle to dinner but not lily and James.  
  
The 2 of them were currently sitting in the 3 broomsticks sipping butterbeer.  
  
"James, im worried" said lily staring down into her cup, "won't we be in more danger since were alive and were not exactly lying low"  
  
"Don't worry lily" said James in a reassuring way, "yes we are a target but were not much more of a target as we were before"  
  
"I guess but if we go back to godric's hollow then we need a new secret keeper because im not gonna let peter ruin our lives again" said lily.  
  
"That reminds me we have a new visitor at the school that we all know and love" said James sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, who?" asked lily.  
  
"Now why would I want to ruin your surprise" said James.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at the castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius rushed over to Harry a grin on his face. "Harry you need to come with me"  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Wait and see" said Sirius as they both headed to dumbeldores office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in dumbeldores office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small man with watery beady eyes was struggling against the ropes that binded him to a chair. Dumbeldore was peering at this man, "im sure that you will have some old friends visit, wormtail."  
  
Suddenly Harry and Sirius was bursting through the doors that lead into dumbeldores office. Harry laid eyes on wormtail and immediately glared at him as he was the piece of vermin that took Harry's parents away from him for 15 years.  
  
Wormtail gave Harry the look of pleading that he lured Harry into to keep himself alive. All of the sudden there was a polite knock on the door. "please come in" said Dumbeldore politely.  
  
James creaked open the old wooden door and let lily in first. As soon as lily laid eyes on wormtail she gasped and immediately glared at him a glare that could only kill if they could.  
  
"my, my, my, an old friend that we have here eh James" said lily scathingly; a voice (in Harry's opinion) that didn't suit her.  
  
"yep I guess so except for the fact that he sold our family to Voldemort and murdered us, oh not to mention the fact that he left Harry an orphan for 15 years, put a innocent man in azkaban and lived under our noses, I personally feel that he is not my friend but the man who deserves to die a long, slow, painful, death" said James now leaning in front of wormtail a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"j-James I swear I was forced" said wormtail cowering under the look of James face.  
  
"I don't believe it" said James scathingly.  
  
"p-please have mercy" pleaded wormtail.  
  
"ha why should we" said lily "you betrayed us; you sold us to Voldemort im never going to forgive you"  
  
Harry walked towards wormtail the look of betrayal and anger on his face "y- y-you piece of blood and bone, you escaped and caused me to not live the freedom that I waited for ha im not gonna stop anyone here tonight there might be a bond between us but what you did..was the most pathetic thing you could of done..you did pick the most worthy animagus..a rat!!"  
  
Harry was about to hit wormtail on the side of his face when Dumbeldore stopped him. Wormtail will be handed to the ministry Harry do not worry.  
  
"that's not enough at least for me to forgive him sorry but the only way I forgive him is when hell freezes over" said Harry matching the tone of his parents.  
  
"I understand that Harry but you must understand hurting him is not the way to go, the way to go is to not stoop down to his level, but to instead be fair to only tobe handed to the aurors" said Dumbeldore.  
  
"yes I understand" said Harry.  
  
"now I thought that it would be nice to be able to give him a weapon only greater than a wand or a sword" said Dumbeldore "but guilt"  
  
"now everyone please go back to what ever you were doing don't worry Sirius I took away his ability to turn into a rat" said Dumbeldore and with that everyone left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a couple days later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
lily and James were strolling around the lake a little satisfied that wormtail was caught especially James. When all of the sudden a orange orb appeared in front of them a scaly hand extended and knocked lily and James out taking lily and leaving James to be found by Harry only 30 minutes later.  
A/n: okey doke I know that your sitting in your computer chairs thinking omg but don't worry and I did warn you last chappy that the plot will thicken but you'll have to wait in agony as I type up the next chappy and before you go and flame me I just want to say that expect more and more unfortunate events to happen to the potter's and im wondering if I should make a series for the rest of Harry's years with his parent sending at chappy 15 or I should just make one long story including all of Harry's final years you decide because you guys are the best reviewer's a girl could ask for ::sniffles:: 


	14. the braveness of a mother, the worriness...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter JKR DOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/n: im sooooooooooooo sry for not up-dating as quickly as I should but thank-u guys for being patient and being the best reviewer's a author has ever seen and the winners of the contest are ::drum roll:: Dark Queen of Roses, Dolphingurl, Kitty, Snowdevil, and Narcissa. So here u guys are and thanks to the 55 reviewer's and don't worry I will have another contest soon!!!!  
  
Lily was very groggy and was waking up in a wooden sleek chair she suddenly sat straight up remembering what happened 45 minutes ago she tried to get up but she couldn't move her arms or legs. She was bound to the chair by silver chains snaked around her legs and arms.  
  
"lily potter.so we meet again" hissed a soft and deadly voice.  
  
"What do you mean `meet again`?" lily asked the voice.  
  
Suddenly green smoke appeared around her and a tall man that looked like an overgrown monkey appeared in front of her.  
  
"you don't remember the night I killed you" her said.  
  
"Voldemort" lily whispered glaring at him.  
  
"good now that your being sensible we can continue business, how did you come to be?" he asked her now leaning in front of her.  
  
"why should I tell you" she asked stiffening under his gaze.  
  
"why.because I want to know and if I want to know than I get to know" he said.  
  
"so sorry Voldemort but I shall not tell and besides I don't even know my self" she said while glaring at him.  
  
"yes you do and I will squeeze and torture it out of you.imperio"  
  
lily felt the gentleness of her thoughts of anger towards Voldemort at the moment being swept away and a misty voice asked her "how did you come to be alive again?"  
  
the strong voice that she herself have trained said "I shall not tell".  
  
"tell me" the voice asked.  
  
"I shall not tell" she replied.  
  
"tell me" said the voice starting to get angry.  
  
"I SHALL NOT TELL!!!!!" the voice screamed inside her head and escaped through her lips.  
  
"You won't tell???...crucio"  
  
Lily felt like hot white wires piercing her skin but she didn't yell. She didn't want Voldemort to have the pleasure of the pain that she felt for not obeying him.  
  
"I shall leave this pain on you for an hour or so until you tell me I leave you now" and he disappeared.  
  
Lily sat there the pain now dull on her body but the one thing that Voldemort didn't know was that she could resist any of the unforgivable's. when Dumbeldore summoned her back to life she was given the gift to resist them even the killing curse. So lily sat there grinning at her self as she faced the worst and happy that Voldemort couldn't have the power that she possessed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*back at Hogwarts*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James was sitting in dumbeldores office his face in his hands, ashamed of himself for not protecting lily Harry was sitting next to the window looking gaunt and horrible, Sirius was trying his best to comfort him by saying that lily wont die again and that he mustn't do anything drastic but to wait because we'll get her back.  
  
Pettigrew (A/n: mentally strangling him) was laughing a cold laugh "James I cant believe you your lovely wife and best friend is missing and in the hands of Voldemort and you're here and guess what she is dying I know it and Voldemort will have the pleasure of killing her and placing her staked in public of the wizarding world muhahahaha"  
  
Harry now breaking on the border of depression and constant anger stood up and walked toward him and grabbed him by the neck and lifting him and the chair (remember he's still tied up the ministry isn't their yet) "you Pettigrew ha for all you know she could be killing him and I have respect for my father for not being drastic and you know what im going to make sure you die and rot in hell you will be the one who will be a laughed at corpse for you have no dignity and no heart you will rot without a respected grave and I will make sure you do" Harry spat at him throwing him to the ground causing him to whimper.  
  
James who was watching Harry got up put a hand on his shoulder and steered him to a chair and said "Harry don't waste your breath on him and don't worry lily will come back to us and she is the strongest woman I know she will be fine".  
  
Harry just nodded.  
  
Suddenly Dumbeldore came in looking grave and a power surrounding and radiating off him 5 girls followed who were cloaked and very strong by the looks of them.  
  
"Harry, James please remain here, Sirius I need to talk to him in private please console Harry's friends"  
  
"Yes sir" Sirius replied and left the room.  
  
"James, Harry my finest spies reported in and said that lily is alive and is being brave and is not dead though being tortured.but is resisting" he told them sternly.  
  
James looked amazed and murmured to himself "that's my girl"  
  
"these spies are these 5 young women next to me, this is ROSE," a young woman who had black hair walked forward and shook hands with James and Harry "this is DOLLY" another young woman with the hair color of sand walked forward and shook hands with James and Harry "this is KITLYN" she had the eyes of cat and looked like she had the stealth of a cat as well walked forward and shook Harry and James hands as well "this is SNOW" she had black hair with specks of white nodded to Harry and James "and this is NARCISSA she is the wife of Lucius Malfoy but is on our side" she just nodded as well.  
  
Rose spoke up "we will do our best to protect lily Mr. potter and will make sure we find a way to get her back to you so don't loose hope and we will do our best to keep her alive for you"  
  
"thank you rose and good luck to all of you" said James Harry just nodded to all of them.  
  
"yes please report a.s.a.p. back to me" said Dumbeldore and with that the 5 women left leaving Harry and James very worried but relieved that she lily wasn't dead.  
A/n: thankful sigh: im done yay!!!!!!!!! Now that im done and did what I promised I will tell who ya guys were who won :clears throat: rose=Dark queen of roses, Dolly=Dolphingurl, Kitlyn=kitty, Snow=Snowdevil, and Narcissa=narcissa lolz. I hope that I didn't disappoint you guys ( but im so sry I had writers block but this morning I got this Idea pleas PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Nearing the Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I wonder who??? Lolz  
  
A/n: Thanks too those who reviewed and thank-you jocylen for the flattering review and spidergal, she gave me some of the best reviews (though you all did!!!)  
  
Lily was lying in a jail cell thingy, on a thin mat she startled when she heard movement from outside her chamber.  
  
"Who is it" she asked the shadow.  
  
She walked up to the bars and beckoned lily over.  
  
"Mrs. Potter, thank goodness I found you, my name is Ebony Rose, please call me  
  
Ebony, only people who im doing business with call me Rose.(A/n: there you go dark queen of roses sorry about before) please read this and ill come back for you any of my team will"  
  
Lily a little confused took the parchment that was squeezed in-between the bars, she took up the parchment and read:  
  
Lily, If your reading this than good, that means we have your location, we have a rescue team of spies looking out for you. Please be ready any time to leave if a spy says she associates with Ebony Rose then please go with them or if someone your sure you know then go with them, im positive we'll get you back before the end of the week  
  
~Albus  
  
After lily was done reading the ink disappeared and the parchment crackled into ashes. She scooted to the corner and plopped down onto her thin mat thinking "how in bloody hell are they going to get me out of here" she sighed  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*back at Hogwarts*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A WEEK!!!" roared James and Harry in dumbeldores office.  
  
"How are we going to be sure if she's alive in a week!!!" asked James  
  
"Trust me James Rose wont let any harm come to her" reassured Dumbeldore.  
  
"This is taking to long, I know we cant make haste but I just want mum home" said Harry taking off his glasses and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Harry, James listen too me" said Dumbeldore sternly, "when we brought lily back to life she was blessed with special powers so that she could resist the unforgivable's as well as you James, now im sure she will make it home to us"  
  
"Wait so me and Lily can resist the unforgivable's?" said James utterly bewildered.  
  
"That's what I said James" said a smiling Dumbeldore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*on Friday afternoon*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ebony entered Dumbeldores office a little shaken  
  
"Sir, were two fighters short, Kitlyn and Snow were wounded while helping aurors so they can't help us get Mrs. Potter back" she said worryingly.  
  
"Oh dear" murmured Dumbeldore.  
  
"Is there anyone here willing to fight?" she asked but then the door banged open and James stepped in with Harry just behind them.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked James worryingly.  
  
"James, were two people short in saving Lily" stated Dumbeldore.  
  
James processed the shock before saying with stern confidence "ill go in place of one of them"  
  
"James.I" but was cut short by James who said "im not going to let my wife suffer sir I vowed to protect her and my family let me go sir, remember I was an auror for awhile"  
  
"Alright James go with them but were still one person short" he stated his eyes a little worried.  
  
"im going" said Harry forcively "I need to go"  
  
"Harry, right now you're the most wanted child by Voldemort you must stay here" said Dumbeldore.  
  
"Sir ive faced him before and who knows.maybe this will be the final battle"  
  
Dumbeldore gave him a searching look before saying and sighing "fine Harry but make haste in there, James I want lily and Harry back in very good health" he said before smiling "Lily will be very happy with both of you"  
A/n: there ya guys go I know that it might be a little cheesy but it has meaning and Im sry but im going to end this story at the end of 5th year but am going to make a sequel taking place in 7th year but a sequel talking about Harry's summers at godric's hollow remember to review ~;-)( REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. the rescue

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER SO STOP THE FAN MAIL!!! Lolz j/k!!  
  
A/n: wow thanks for all the reviews! I would like to thank all of them and the readers also "spidergal" and "the legends of wind and time" thanks ~:- )(-  
  
Lily was leaning against the wall fingering he old silver locket (it was an anniversary present from James before they died) she opened it and saw herself, James and baby Harry waving and smiling back at her. She clasped the lock and tucked it under her robes again.  
  
Voldemort entered her cell and cackled a merciless laugh and directed his pointy little red eyes upon lily "so your still not gonna talk eh? A little more pain.crucio"  
  
The dull pain seeped into her body but she didn't scream but weirdness erupted around her and the spell encouraged it. She changed.she went from dirty matted black robes to pure white hand knitted, her eyes where a mixture of green and blue and the dark red hair went to pure black, it lengthened down to her waist. "VOLDEMORT DO NOT PUSH ME TO YOUR COMMANDNESS!!!" she roared.or at least lily did.  
  
"im the sole heir to Rowena Ravenclaw the holder of the Ravenclaw house and you wish to push me" at this point a golden shine circled her like the sun upon her "heed me, let me go or you shall face the 1/4th of the wrath of the light prophecy.  
  
Voldemort looked at her in disbelief at what lily had become, he knew of the prophecy but did not believe that it was this strong; he thought that he could overpower it but by the looks of it.he was wrong.  
  
Voldemort backed away and locked the cell door and walked quickly away.  
  
As soon as Voldemort was out of hear and sight lily gracefully was lowered to the ground and was returned to normal she collapsed onto her knees and was breathing heavily crawled over to her mat and fell asleep on it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*back at Hogwarts*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was in the common room, his face in his hands his glasses in his lap thinking about rescuing his mum, Cho had her arms around him whispering "shhh" in a comforting way Ron and Hermione were doing there best to calm him but when they tried to speak a squeak came out instead of words.  
  
Harry took his face out of his hands and slipped his glasses back on "guys ive got to go the dumbeldores office.I-I need to prepare t-to go"  
  
He stood up and made way for the portrait hole shaking a little, Cho followed him.  
  
"Harry Potter you are not I repeat not going with out saying goodbye to us" she said to him in fake sternness.  
  
"Oh yeah.how could I forget about that" he replied, went over to Ron and Hermione and hugged them deeply.  
  
"Take care of yourself without me to save your hide" said Ron "and besides I don't really feel like consoling cho because her second boyfriend died"  
  
"Ill come back mate be sure of that" he replied.  
  
"j-j-just be c-c-careful" said a tearful Hermione "give us another reason for the school to be proud"  
  
"I will hopefully" he replied.  
  
He walked past Cho but before exiting he stopped and slapped his forehead oh yeah I forgot someone he walked up to a disbelieving Cho, who had tears streaming down her face, his eyes filled with love.  
  
"Don't y-you do that again Mr. Potter" she said wagging a finger at him before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to plant a long lingering chocolate warm kiss on her lips.  
  
He pulled back resentfully and hugged her deeply "ill come back to you" he promised.  
  
"And ill be waiting" she replied.  
  
He let her go and walked out the door his last sight of them, Ron and Hermione had tears down her face, cho was 10 times worse with full fledged sobs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dumbeldores office*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and James were in camouflage robes, their wands in wand sheaths about to go. (Dumbeldore taught Harry how to apparate early in this story)  
  
"Harry before you go.here" Dumbeldore handed Harry the sword of gryffindor.  
  
"use it well" he said.  
  
Harry nodded and slipped it into his belt before he apparated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*outside lily's cell door*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was waking up to a rattling of her bars "curse those deatheaters" lily thought, but as she saw correctly she saw James was the one rattling the bars. "JAMES" she whispered urgently as she rushed to the bars "HARRY" she whispered again "James Harold potter when I get my hands on you for letting my baby come out here." she looked a little angry.  
  
"Shhh" said James "we've come to get you now stay there" he pulled out a hairpin and picked the lock "being a marauder has its advantages" he murmured to them.  
  
The door swung open and she stepped out hugged Harry and kissed his cheek and kissed James full on the lips.  
  
"Er.mum dad hate to break up the moment but we kind of need to go" he said a bit of a grin on his face.  
  
"Alright I need to get into the sun anyway" said lily.  
  
The three of them raced through the halls (they cant apparate out of there like Hogwarts) occasionally blasting a couple of deatheaters out of the way finally got outside and apparated back to Hogwarts.  
A/n: ok not much of an ending I know but please PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. a Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and if you don't know who then im throwing an imaginary brick at you r head lolz  
  
A/n: this is my last chappy of "coming to life" and I hope it's a good one and make sure to read my bottom authors note.  
  
After Lily was back at Hogwarts everything was falling back into the regular schedule (well with the schedule with Voldemort anyway lolz)  
  
Lily was currently in the hospital wing under the careful eye of Madame Pomfrey, taking daily doses of that purple stuff and eating dry turkey sandwiches every night before heading off to sleep (A/n: EW!!! Lolz).Though there was a good side even if it cost dry turkey sandwiches being forced down your throat.  
  
Lily was waking up from a blissful sleep by Madame Pomfrey, a smile on her face.  
  
"Dear, your impossible husband and son are here with by the looks of it half the candy store!" Madame Pomfrey smiled.  
  
"oh, good!" said lily propping her self to sit straight.  
  
And as Madame Pomfrey said her family came in with loads of her favorite candies and James had his pocket bulging. They sat down and poured the candies into her side table the two of them smiled at her before James leaned over and kissed her forehead. And a couple seconds later a stampede broke through that contained Ron, Hermione, Cho, Sirius, and ::gasp:: Dudley.  
  
"How are you feeling Professor Lily???" asked Hermione.  
  
"Im fine except for the fact that im being force fed dry turkey sandwiches" she smiled.  
  
"Now who doesn't love Poppy's homemade sandwiches" joked Sirius while everyone shuddered at the thought of the sandwiches.  
  
"Shut it lab" replied Lily jokingly.  
  
"I resent that" said Sirius in a mock pout.  
  
"OK Ok sorry padfoot" she said giving him a look saying "im-in-the-hospital- and-were-fighting-and-I-said-sorry"  
  
"Argument forgotten" he replied  
  
"so my 5 little students.ready for the year to be over?" Lily asked Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho and Dudley.  
  
"YES I can't wait to go home and spend a great summer with you guys" said Harry obviously talking about Godric's Hollow making Lily and James smile.  
  
"A little" said Cho  
  
"Nope, it went to fast for my liking" said Hermione  
  
"Well anything that has to do with academics that ends is to soon for you Hermione" said Ron while receiving a playful punch form Hermione.  
  
"im ok with it though I have to admit it was a interesting year" said Ron.  
  
"yes im finally am going to get out of this freak place" said Dudley.  
  
"Dudley how many times.THIS IS YOUR SCHOOL AND BY THE WAY YOU CALL WIZARDS YOU'RE A FREAK AS WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Harry shocking everyone. "Sorry" he said "lost control".  
  
"So James are you going to give Lily the k-" James interrupted Sirius.  
  
"Yes yes now as a matter of fact" said James.  
  
He pulled a small white leather box out of his pocket and handed it to Lily who peered into it and gasped "oh James!". She pulled out and old-fashioned key and loked at it admiringly, it was metallic red with a golden lion at the top and with old calligraphy style it had the initials "G.H." on it.  
  
"What is it???" asked Harry.  
  
She handed the key to Harry who looked at it closely.  
  
"It's the key to Godric's Hollow" she said while Harry suddenly smiled. "hopefully it will be exactly the same" she said a frown over casting her.  
  
"Don't worry.Dumbeldore assured me that it is the same way to every last detail" said James.  
  
Suddenly Madame Pomfrey was back in with a plate of ::gasp:: dry turkey sandwiches.  
  
"Now go on get out of here this woman needs rest and relaxation and you've been in here for more than 45 minutes now go on OUT"  
  
And with a final kiss to Lily from James they exited.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The last day of the term came so fast, all the animals were in there cages (except Trevor he was under Neville's hat) all clothes were in there trunks and the leaving feast came.  
  
Everyone was in their proper locations Lily sitting next to James, Harry sitting next to Cho, Ron next to Hermione (of course) and Dumbeldore called for their attention.  
  
"now another year gone and what an amazing year it has been, Professor's Lily and James being brought back to life, Professor Black being freed and Professor Lily being rescued after she was captured but lets not get into that matter shall we? Well I must also announce the house points.4th place with 323 points. Hufflepuff!, 3rd place with 398 points.Ravenclaw!, 2nd place with 433 points.Slytherin! and finally 1st place with 533 points.GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The great hall burst into cheers while James was calling out "that's my old house you know".  
  
The great hall dug into their feast and ate till they were close to bursting (that took Dudley quite awhile.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sadly they were back on the train to platform 9 ¾ playing exploding snap and making plans for the summer.  
  
"you two better come to Godric's Hollow this year" said Harry energetically to Ron, Hermione, and Cho.  
  
"don't worry we will" the three of them said at the same time causing them to laugh.  
  
The train pulled into the station and all of them stepped off, Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley good-byes and felt sorry for her (because of Ginny). Met Mr. and Mrs. Chang as he said good-bye to cho (just a hug because her parents know but they want to get to know Harry first hey! You know how parents get) and hugged hermione good-bye.  
  
But a funny sight to see was that when Dudley came by to leave with Uncle Vernon, Uncle Vernon looked terrified of his own son.  
  
And finally Lily and James came through the barrier themselves and went over to Harry who asked them "how are we getting home"  
  
James and Lily just smiled as they led Harry to a stinky tire, the three of them touched it and transported to Godric's Hollow.  
A/n: well there ya go im FINALLY done with this story even though I luved writing it. I like to thank all those who let this be a hit im forever grateful and I AM making a sequel to this, its going to be called "summer spirit" its going to talk about Harry's first summer at Godric's Hollow and to check to see if its up please insert your e-m (even if I have it) and ill e-m you the link or if you don't want to give it to me just click "pheonixflames121" at the top and look for it and again thank-you for reading my story and please read my others to come. 


End file.
